konohana_kitanfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuzu
|english = Seidel Lindsay }} Yuzu (柚) is the protagonist of the Konohana Kitan series. An innocent and hardworking country fox. She was brought up by Bikuni who has a rather extensive knowledge of things. Appearance Yuzu wears the same kimono as Ren and also wear white socks and brown slippers. Yuzu has long yellow hair with an ahoge (known as foolish hair, which is a piece of hair sticking up that is commonly found on air-headed anime characters), a pair of yellow fox ears, and amber eyes. Personality Yuzu is a kind and sweet girl to everyone around her. In episode 8, she even gives Rei Matsumoto, a girl washed up on a beach, CPR despite being fine. She is often referred to as a klutz and has a childish and naive personality that often puts inn patrons at ease. History Plot Relationships Satsuki Initially, Satsuki seemed not to like Yuzu as Satsuki would yell at her to do things correctly and to never slack off. However, after seeing Yuzu treat her with respect, even after everything she did, Satsuki began to develop feelings for Yuzu. Yuzu began feeling the same way after seeing Satsuki's sweet side. * In the Episode 1, they slept and bathed together. * In the Episode 2, they fed each other, onsen together once more and there's even a point where Satsuki and Yuzu are jumping out a tree with it implied to be romantic by the music. At the end of the episode, they're seen holding hands as they walk out of town. * In the Episode 4, Satsuki had a dream about Yuzu comforting her, and when Yuzu asked about her dream, Satsuki's face turned red, and she claimed not to remember. * In the Episode 5, Yuzu called Satsuki's laugh pretty. * In the Episode 6, Satsuki and Yuzu are exploring Konohanatei when Satsuki insists she isn't afraid of ghosts. However, upon seeing a ghost-like figure, Yuzu falls onto the ground as Satsuki begins hugging her and crying. Yuzu says "Satsuki is so soft", but their moment is cut off when Natsume intrudes and asks why they're cuddling. Later in the episode, Satsuki notices Yuzu is missing. Yuzu has gone with the morphing ghost, who changes into the person you cherish most. The ghost turned into Satsuki to lure Yuzu, signifying that Yuzu loves Satsuki the most. In the outro, they seemed to be mirroring Natsume and Ren, or the canon couple of the show. Kiri Kiri and Yuzu don't interact a lot but they both do get along. Natsume Ren Yuzu looks up to Ren, even though initially Ren was sarcastic and looked down on Yuzu. However, Ren also offered to let Yuzu use one of her kimonos on her first day here. In the 2nd episode, Ren pointed out that the color of Yuzu's obi was wrong and even helped her change it. Her attitude when raising her voice surprised Yuzu. She found Ren to be both cute and amusing. Trivia * The name Yuzu 'means "grapefruit, pomelo, citrus fruit" (柚). ** 'Yuzu is the name of a popular type of citrus fruit in Japan. References Category:Characters Category:Females